backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikalin38
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Season 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Cheeks (Talk) 15:21, February 5, 2012 Plus, I moved the Safron page back to Uniqua. On Kelsi Nielsen, it is good but the articles take long. Reinederrrr.jpg You Are Not An Admin Yet! why u tell me what to do? you are not an admin... ask yourself about who is who and stick with it. Vandalism Pikalin38, I noticed that you made a vandal edit on two pages on this Wiki (The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve/Images and Almost Everything is Boinga Here), and I have reverted them back to the way they're supposed to be. I warn you that if you continue to vandalise the Wiki, you will be blocked. Leave the page names alone. P.S. This is the only warning you will recieve. BackyardiganforChrist77 06:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Re:Cheat edit on songs Yes, I've been informed about it, but I noticed that you added these categories to songs too, then, if in his words, you also added the wrong categories, just did it because I saw you doing too. Tenha um bom dia! OsBackyardigans 03:14, 28 March, 2012 (UTC) Stop It! Stop redirecting the We love a luau book page to the song one. They are obiouslly 2 different things. BackyardigansFan 00:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Stop this abuse! Pikalin38, Stop saying I'm adding these songs! Because if it continues, I'm not, someone else is! I have stopped! I do not contribute more to this Wiki, precisely because of all these things. And you did! See the mistakes of others is much easier to see your mistake, right?So if you come to tell me that contributes something wrong, I'll report you to the Community Central Wikia, because I do not touch more on this Wiki, have a long time what I not touch on this Wiki! OsBackyardigans 08:47 , April 7, 2012 Theft! Pikalin38, I noticed you took some pictures of my Wiki without permission and put in your, stop it! No longer just accuse me of cheat edit on pages (songs principally) I have done nothing, and now this more... If you do not stop, I'll block your IP address and leave my Wiki blocked to you, right? Don't worry about the cheat edits Pikalin38, Regarding your messages to OsBackyardigan about the songs pages, I just wanted to reassure you that, regardless of who it is that made those cheat edits, they are being deleted. The very moment I saw those, I deleted a few myself, and I even informed BackyardigansFan about it, and she's been deleting some as well. Everything's fine there. As you are well aware, OsBackyardigan has been upset over some of the messages you sent. I'm sure you meant well because you were addressing the problem, but unfortunately, she doesn't think so. Why she's taken it personally, I have no idea, but still, due to the harshness of her responses, I just want to remind you that as a Wiki user, you need to refrain from engaging in any heated debates because that's the sort of thing that can start a riot. I'm sure you already know that, but I thought I would mention it anyway. I personally didn't see anything offensive in the messages you sent to her, they were just addressing the same problem I had already addressed, but like I said before, that's taken care of. Don't worry about those cheat edits. Thank you and have fun editing! BackyardiganforChrist77 06:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77